


Дуэлянты

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Вот так всегда — если младшие Поттеры в ссоре, разбираться с этим приходится Тедди.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Дуэлянты

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста - Оружие

— Рассказывай, — со вздохом поторопил Гарри.

Тедди поерзал в кресле. Большое, кожаное, да ещё в самом настоящем кабинете главы Аврората, оно было его любимым. В первый раз он попытался влезть в него ещё когда ему не исполнилось и пяти. Упал, само собой, а крестный долго пытался залечить шишку так, чтоб бабуля не заметила. Естественно, безуспешно.

— Ну...

По примеру Гарри Тедди вздохнул. Не помогло. Тот скептически взглянул на него из-под очков.

— Да все как обычно, — махнул Тедди рукой. — Просто у Ала появился воображаемый друг, и в этом, честное слово, ничего такого нет!

— Тедди, ему семь.

— Да, и это нормально, это я вам говорю как человек, воспитывающий ваших детей...

— Эдвард Ремус!

— А? — наивно спросил Тедди.

— За такие слова ты получил бы от миссис Поттер летучемышиный сглаз.

— Да я же не претендую, — оскорбился Тедди. — Я имею в виду, как положено старшему брату и все такое. Просто мне кажется, Альбусу немного одиноко, ну ты понимаешь. Джим для него... э-э-э-э... слишком-много-летучего-пороха-в-заднице.

Гарри снял очки. Сжал виски.

— Ясно. Дальше.

— Да нечего рассказывать. Альбус завел воображаемого друга, он живёт под его кроватью, ест воображаемые печенюшки, все счастливы. Кроме Джима, разумеется. Который подслушал наш разговор и так достал впечатлительного Ала, что тот вызвал его на дуэль.

— Всех троих без карманных денег оставлю. На три недели.

— Меня-то за что? 

— Хочешь сказать, ты не принимаешь участия? — прищурился Гарри.

Тедди вздохнул.

— Я буду их секундантом. Они уже и оружие выбрали.

— Я не удивлюсь, если это будут драконы.

Тедди захихикал.

— Турнир трёх волшебников испортил тебе воображение. Все куда круче. Дуэль на заколдованных подушках, что может быть лучше? И кстати, заколдовываю подушки тоже я, так что это, во-первых, безопасно, а во-вторых, неплохая практика перед СОВ.

Гарри прикрыл глаза.

— Ладно, уговорил. Неделя без карманных денег.

— И десять сиклей прямо сейчас, — улыбнулся Тедди.

— Это ещё зачем?

— На печенюшки воображаемому другу и разгневанным дуэлянтам.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— И когда ты уже повзрослеешь?

— А ты почаще меня Эдвардом Ремусом зови, крестный, — подмигнул Тедди.


End file.
